


In the Shape of a Crown

by rose_coloured



Series: 24 Days of Les Mis Christmas [12]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_coloured/pseuds/rose_coloured
Summary: Montparnasse had seen weird stuff happen in his flat. Éponine had once made three grown men cry, Gavroche had burned all of his homework. But what he saw right now was much weirder. For some reason, Jehan was standing in his kitchen, baking cookies, with a terrible apron, with reindeer all over it. It was endearing and Montparnasse was so screwed.





	In the Shape of a Crown

Montparnasse climbed the stairs to his flat, feeling half-dead. Last nights job had been shit, it should have been easy, but not 20 minutes into it, it had all gone tits up. He hadn't had a chance to look into a mirror, but his face at least felt like it was completely bruised. Not to mind the cut in his cheek.  
And it was all that old asshole's fault, for bringing home his affair. They had planned this job for weeks and nothing should have gone wrong.  
But it had.  
They had hidden out at Claquesous' place, for it had been the closest one, for the rest of the night.  
Now the sun had just come up and Montparnasse had had to walk home without his coat in the snow since he had left it at Babet's place. 

When he reached his front door he hesitated. There was a door wreath out, with mistletoes and even small Christmas baubles in every imaginable color on the door. It was hideous and it definitely wasn't his. But he had an idea, who might have brought it over.

Éponine was going die. 

He kicked the door open, after some fumbling, They needed a new lock or they wouldn't be able to get into their own flat someday.  
"Éponine what is that peculiar offense against my delicate taste on our front door?", he shouted, kicking off his boots.  
He sighed and put them in their right place shoe cabinet. They had been expensive, so no way was he risking Gavroche running all over them.  
Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the artfully decorated, yet completely tattered chucks, standing on the floor. He would have been warned.  
Éponine didn't answer and the only sound coming from the inside of their flat was muffled Christmas music. Ah no, he definitely wasn't in the mood for this shit.

All he wanted right now was a cup of tea and a one-hour long shower. He opened the kitchen door and froze in his place.

Éponine really was going to fucking die. 

For some reason, Jehan was standing in the middle of their kitchen, wearing a reindeer-themed apron and holding a rolling pin in his hands.  
Shit! What was he doing here?  
"Oh, hi.", Jehan waved a bit awkwardly with the rolling pin, before turning around and starting to roll out the dough, humming along to the music.  
Mariah Carey was singing the same song, she had been singing since forever.  
Great.  
Montparnasse stared at him before he shook himself out of his stupor.  
"What are you doing here?", it had come out much harsher than he had intended.  
Jehan didn't notice or didn't care, he just shrugged and pointed at their oven.  
"Well, my oven broke and Éponine said I could do bake my cookies for Christmas at your place. I am sorry if I bother you."  
"Ah no it's fine, I was just..." Not prepared to see you. "It was a long night."  
Jehan turned around and looked at him, clearly startling as he saw the injuries on the other man's face.  
"Oh. Oh shit, what happened to your face?" He hurried to the cupboard, where Éponine had their first-aid kit and Montparnasse wondered why he even knew where it was.  
"Sit.", Jehan commanded.  
"Don't you need to make those cookies?", Montparnasse smirked, but it only got him an eye-roll in response.  
"They can wait. For how much you care about your appearance you are quite careless. This cut is definitely going to leave a scar."  
When he saw Montparnasse grimace at that he added: "Wait have you even seen your face?"  
"No, I can imagine what it looks like from how much it hurts." That was mostly the truth. He also hated to see the bruises and cuts, it made him sick to his stomach. 

Blood on other people - fine.  
Blood and injuries on his own face, no thank you.

Thankfully, Jehan didn't ask any questions, while he patched him up. True Montparnasse could have done this himself, but he wouldn't trade the soft touch of Jehan's finger for anything. 

"Okay, I'm done. Do you now want to help me make the cookies?", Jehan gave him his broadest smile, that made his dimples show and Montparnasse sighed. Nobody could resist him, he told himself.  
"Ok, but I am going to take a shower first." And with that, he hurried away, glad that under the bruises, his blush wasn't noticeable.

*

When he came back into the room, Jehan looked him over and then giggled.  
"I didn't know you own anything so... colorful."  
Montparnasse rolled his eyes. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't always dress like "an emo runway-model" (Claquseous), at least at home, so now he wearing dark grey sweats.  
"I am pretty sure, you have been over often enough, to see me in sweatpants."  
Jehan only laughed more and then handed him cookie cutters. "Have you ever baked cookies?"  
"Well, let me put it that way, the only things that have ever been baked in this kitchen, have been Éponine's pot brownies. So no." Jehan laughed again, shaking his head.  
"How do you even survive?"

It was true, though. None of them was good at cooking or baking. In the few years that had lived here, they had had some attempts at cooking, but they hadn't ended well.  
But of course, Jehan was amazing at baking. This whole thing was slowly turning into a problem. 

Did he have a crush? 

Probably. 

Okay, it was definitely a crush, but that was all Éponine's fault.

*

It had been her, who had brought her friends over all the time. Most of the time Montparnasse wasn't even home, but one night he had come home and was greeted by a ginger-haired fashion-disaster, who then proceeded to drunkenly wax poetics about his aesthetic. And Montparnasse was instantly gone.

Damn, that sounded like he was fucking vain. 

Éponine had brought Jehan over more and more often. Apparently, they shared some courses and had decided to study together. And over the time Montparnasse had grown closer to Jehan, still, they didn't spend time alone. It had gotten worse since the one night he and Éponine had gotten drunk. She had been talking about Marius for more than two hours and Montparnasse wanted to change the topic. Somehow his drunk self had thought to bring up his own feelings was a good idea.  
Since then, Éponine hosted, even more, get-togethers at their place. But it hadn't helped him at all.  
They were always surrounded by his friends or at least Éponine and it slowly drove him crazy. Sometimes he had noticed Jehan looking him with such a warm look in his eyes, that the butterflies in his stomach made the grey winter evenings so much better.

 

Usually, Montparnasse wasn't shy and would just go for it, but something about Jehan was different. He wanted to be sure, the man liked him back and he couldn't figure that out.  
Because Jehan treated everybody the same, he cherished all of his friends. So why would Montparnasse be different?

*

"So now you just roll. No, some more or the cookies are going to be ugly!", Jehan was standing next to him, very close, explaining the art of rolling out cookie dough. Montparnasse didn't really listen, he was distracted by the smell of Jehan's perfume. Their kitchen was small, so they were standing really close to each other at the counter. He felt Jehan lean into him slightly. He could very easily steal a kiss right now, but no. He didn't want to fuck this up. So Montparnasse kept still and tried to listen.

When Jehan was satisfied, they started to cut out the cookies. "Oh no, don't take the crown-shaped cutter. Enjolras has some strong feelings about them."  
Of course, he would.  
With a raised eyebrow Montparnasse cut out one crown-shaped cookie before he put the cutter away.  
"Give it to him and tell him 'Hi'.", he winked and took the cutter, that looked like a reindeer.

*

Not much later the cookies were in the oven and Montparnasse hoped he could escape the cramped kitchen, but apparently Jehan wasn't done.  
"Okay, now we only need to prepare the dough for tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow?" That couldn't be true.  
"Yeah, I have some more to make and Éponine said it would be fine. I guess I'll be here the next few days if it's okay." Jehan was blushing, it was adorable.  
"No, no it's fine. Really. Yeah, then let's get going."

They worked together in relative silence, apart from Jehan pitching in to tell Montparnasse what to do.  
After some minutes Jehan nudged him. "Hey, you have some flour there." And before Montparnasse knew what happened, he had a handful of flour in his hair.  
"What the fuck? What was that for?", he shook his head and sent a cloud of white powder to the ground.  
"Oh, I thought some white would suit you. You know, for your colorful look.", Jehan already had another hand in the bag of flour, ready to fight.  
"Oh Prouvaire, you know, I guess you would look just lovely in white as well.", Montparnasse grabbed the bag and pulled on it, which sent a flurry of flour right into Jehan's face.  
"You...!", the man shrieked.  
"One thing you should know by now is, that I never lose.", Montparnasse gave back and he couldn't help but laugh. Jehan's whole face was covered in flour and he started sneezing like crazy. But they weren't done. Jehan found the spoon he had used for mixing the dough and flicked the rest of the batter into Montparnasse's face.  
In return, Montparnasse threw a handful of cocoa powder in his direction. 

 

Somehow he ended up pressed against the counter nothing to defend himself within reach and Jehan with the rest of the flour in his hands in front of him, smiling like the devil.  
"Don't you dare.", Montparnasse breathed out. The scenarios in which he had imagined Jehan this close had included less flour.  
"Or what?", Jehan raised the bag higher.  
"I will burn your cookies!", Montparnasse retorted and Jehan gasped in mock-offense.  
"No you wouldn't, they are yours as well.", he got closer, Montparnasse could see small specs of gold in his green eyes.  
"Hmm, what do you want?", he asked. Jehan glanced at his lips before he went back to staring into Montparnasse's eyes.  
"Hmm, I don't know. Your help with the rest of the cookies?", he blushed lightly.  
"Oh, I see.", Montparnasse smirked.  
"Let's make it a date, then."  
Jehan's eyes widened before he smiled.  
"I see we understand each other."  
"I'd say so."  
And then Montparnasse was closing the distance to kiss him. Lightly at first, but Jehan deepened it. It tasted a lot like flour and he had to snort at the thought, what made Jehan grumble and bite his lip.  
When they broke apart, Jehan looked at him with glazed eyes and a smile, Montparnasse had never seen before. He leaned forward to whisper in Jehan's ear.  
"I really like you." He kissed Jehan's cheek.  
"And as I told you, I never lose."  
He emptied the rest of the flour over the other man's hair with a laugh.


End file.
